creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla
Carla Gunderson is the eldest daughter of Blu and Jewel, and one of the three tritagonists of Rio 2. She has a younger sister named Bia and a younger brother named Tiago. She is voiced by Rachel Crow in Rio 2. Bio ''Rio'' Although not named at the time, Carla, her brother, and her sister are seen at the end of the film, flying, singing, and dancing with their parents. The three chicks also sing a line in the song "Real in Rio". ''Rio 2'' Carla helps her siblings prepare fireworks for the New Year's Eve celebrations, envisioning the colors and the sequence that would play along the best. When their parents show up and tell them not to play with fireworks, she agrees with her siblings that Blu always says no, even saying that Jewel is becoming just like him. Carla later flies up to the Christ the Redeemer statue with her family, watching the fireworks in awe and wonder. Some time later, Carla is in the kitchen of Linda and Tulio's House with her siblings, putting whipped cream on her pancakes. When Blu kicks a blueberry into it, she cheers with Bia. As Jewel arrives, looking on with disapproval, Carla busies herself by listening to her iPod and watching TV with Bia. Carla then excitedly points out to her parents that they are on the TV, exclaiming that they are famous. When Jewel complains how the kids are being raised too human-like, she takes out one of the buds from Carla's iPod, to her annoyance. When Blu considers going to the Amazon at Jewel's suggestion, Carla remarks that he didn't say no. After learning what the Amazon is, Carla does not want to go, thinking it is "gonna be lame." When she learns that Nico and Pedro are coming, however, she changes her mind. She enjoys the journey, keeping her headphones on at all times, and riding on a Rhea with Bia. When they get to the rainforest, she stays close to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. As they discover the Spix's Macaw Tribe, Carla looks on with awe. Carla asks Jewel if she is okay after being reunited with her father, Eduardo, and he realizes that he is a grandfather. He tells the kids to call him "pop-pop," and Carla says that it has a nice ring to it. When Mimi tries to hug her and her siblings, Carla flees, frightened. She dances with her siblings, mother, and newly found family during "Beautiful Creatures," enjoying the attention. Afterwards, she overhears Nico and Pedro's woes about their talent scouting. She later bags the biggest room in Roberto's nest, saying that she should have it because she is the oldest. She is later sung a lullaby by her mother, falling asleep with Bia and Tiago. In the morning, she wakes up Rafael, Nico, and Pedro for the talent show auditions, having gathered a large number of animals to audition. Pedro remarks that she has been busy, judging by all the contestants. She helps judge the auditions, impressed by some of them. During a disguised Nigel's audition, she dances to the music, and later tells him about the big show, where everyone in the village will be in attendance (unknowingly giving Nigel an idea on how to kill her father). She hurries the guys onwards with their rehearsals, stopping only to ask Blu if he's coming. She watches the soccer match at the Pit of Doom, cheering on Roberto and Blu, yet showing disappointment when Blu accidentally scores for the wrong team. She soon forgives him, and joins the tribe and her family in the fight against the loggers, fighting with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro (dropping some turtles into the battle). After the loggers flee, Carla, Bia, and Tiago share a hug in their joy. After Gabi and Nigel apparently die, Carla stands with her family. After Bia states that Gabi isn't poisonous, Gabi tells everyone that her parents told her she was poisonous when she was not, Carla remarks that her parents must have been mean. Nigel attempts to reach Blu again, and Jewel shields Carla with her wings, but Gabi drags Nigel away. Carla then flies away with her family and the tribe. Carla then presents the "Amazon Untamed" show, singing alongside Nico. She dances with her family, enthusiastic and content in her new home. Personality Carla is a confident chick who tries to make herself look more beautiful by winking her eye and dancing elegantly. She seems to have a close bond with her mother, and shares her mother's personality and attitude, along with being very klutzy like her father. It is revealed that she is rather fond of music. Carla is also larger than life, precocious, and a mostly happy character. Carla is energetic, vivacious, and loves the stage, and like the typical teen, hates it when she is interrupted during a performance. She is creative and artistic, and likes time away from her family so she can express her musical side; Carla loves to sing, and is inseparable from her iPod, which causes annoyance to her when Tiago makes her trip on them. Carla is the spunky eldest of the triplets, who'd rather be listening to her iPod than hanging with her family. Though she initially dreads the idea of a family vacation into the wild, she soon finds out that her cool "uncles", Nico and Pedro, are coming along to scout talent, and suddenly the trip has potential. Carla ultimately blossoms when she finds a way to help scout talent and judge the auditions. She has a take-charge attitude, waking Nico, Pedro and Rafael up early and leading them to begin scouting for talent, having already gathered a large crowd of auditionees. Appearance Carla is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She gets her chubby build from her great-aunt, Mimi. She looks almost exactly like her mother, but, like her siblings, has her father's beak and talons. Unlike her siblings or parents, Carla's eyes are bright green in color, which she gets from her grandfather (though his aren't as bright as hers) and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender, which like her build, is presumably from Mimi. She is a little on the plump side, with round, curvaceous shapes, and a long tail. She has Jewel's "hair" style, along with unique facial markings that can sometimes resemble that of Bia's: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst the rest of the family's facial markings are lighter than the rest of their feathers, Carla's are darker. She has the largest wings of the brood, making her want to show them off. Her back is more blue, while her breast and belly are more cerulean in color. Relationships Blu Carla cheers for her father when he "scores" at breakfast with blueberries. She later asks him if he will be coming to the "Amazon Untamed" show, showing that she wants him there. She also cheers for him during the soccer match, and winces when he gets hit in the head with the ball. Carla isn't as close to Blu as she is to Jewel, but she still loves her father, calling him "daddy" at one point in Snakes Alive, and later telling Basil that he's a "great guy". Jewel Carla loves her mother and is very attached to her, but can get annoyed when she takes out her iPod's headphones. During their journey to the Amazon, the dozing Carla is carried by Jewel. Carla is closer to Jewel then she is to Blu, and loves her very much. Bia Carla and Bia enjoy spending time together, though they did briefly argue over who got the biggest room in Roberto's nest. The two sisters are very close, shown when they dance together during the "Beautiful Creatures" song, ride on the same Rhea, slept side by side on the boat trip to the Amazon, fly close to one another, and eat breakfast together. Tiago Carla can often get annoyed by Tiago, like when he interrupted her "vision" about the fireworks display. She does like him though, smiling at him as he celebrates at the news of their Amazon trip, and often playing and dancing with him. Nico and Pedro Carla looks up to her cool "uncles"; When she hears they're joining the family on their trip to the Amazon, she instantly changes her mind about not going. When their plans to scout for fresh Carnival talent are derailed, Carla takes charge, bringing in dozens of auditioneers before they even wake up, and planning out their schedule. During the battle against the loggers, they drop a turtle onto one of them. She also sings with them during "Batucada Familia." She is also seen with them in Rio: Snakes Alive!, tricking them so that she and her siblings can follow their parents. Rafael Carla isn't seen interacting with Rafael as much as Nico and Pedro, but she helps him during the Carnival auditions all the same, and also considers him an "uncle", as shown during Rio: Snakes Alive!. Nigel Carla has some brief interaction with Nigel when he poses as "Bob the bird," swaying in time with his act. She tells him that everyone will be at the big show, which unintentionally gives Nigel his new plan to kill Blu. When Nigel is unmasked, Carla responds with an incredulous "Bob?" Eduardo Carla liked the idea of calling her grandfather "pop-pop", saying that it had a "nice ring to it". She, along with her siblings, play with him, and dance with him during "Beautiful Creatures". Mimi Carla, along with her siblings, were initially shaken by Mimi, flying away when she tried to hug them. They warm up to her quickly, though, dancing with her during "Beautiful Creatures", and watching the soccer match alongside her. Roberto Carla likes her "Uncle Beto", cheering for him enthusiastically during the soccer match. Skills *Singing *Dancing *Human Intelligence **Carla can use her beak to spray whipped cream on pancakes and be able to use human technology, such as her iPod. *Fly *Pyrotechnics **Carla helps her brother and sister to set up fireworks during New Year's Eve. Trivia *Carla was originally going to be called "Savannah". *Carla seems to use her feathers and wings for dancing, just like Jewel does. *Carla is the only one of the chicks who has green eyes, which she inherited from Eduardo. *Being the eldest of her brood, Carla is also the tallest. *Carla does not like Tiago as much as she likes Bia, and sometimes finds him annoying. *Carla does not hang around with her father a lot, compared to how much time she spends with her mother. *She has a very close bond with her mother and sister. *Carla has the largest wings of her brood. *Carla owns a pink iPod, and takes it with her when the family heads to the Amazon. **She gets very annoyed when her mother takes it away from her, or if Tiago makes her trip on her white earphones. *Carla sings a portion of the song, "Batucada Familia", at the end of the film. *Carla enjoys watching TV in Linda and Tulio's cottage, along with both of her siblings. *Carla, and both her siblings, run away from their great-aunt Mimi when she tries to hug them. *During "Beautiful Creatures", Carla paints herself by printing a flower mark on each cheek, and then printing one on her left side. *Carla is the only one out of the three chicks that is close to Pedro and Nico. *Carla is aware of being the eldest, and uses it to her advantage while picking which bedroom she wants in Roberto's nest. *Carla was born 3 minutes and 2.5 seconds before Bia and 6 minutes before Tiago. *Carla is the only chick in her brood to sing in the second film. *Carla eats jungle food, but also eats human food such as pancakes and soda. *When asked about the songs on Carla's iPod, Rachel Crow stated that she thinks that Sam Smith's "Latch" and "Stay With Me", Nicki Minaj's "Pills N Potions", Katy Perry's "Birthday", and Ed Sheeran's "Sing" would be on Carla's playlist. *Carla's favorite color seems to be purple, shown by how she says the color with adoration when planning the New Year's Eve fireworks. *In one of the original storyboards for Rio 2, a poster for a singer called "Justin B-Bird" can be seen in Carla's room, a possible hint at an interest in teen pop idols. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Rio Characters Category:Females Category:Spix Macaw Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Acquaintance Birds